Our Wind Pretear
by FictionChic
Summary: Sequel to 'Child Of The Wind And The Light.' Himeno falls ill one day and is of course worried more about her small family than herself. Will her and Hayate still get their Happily Ever After? (This is a terrible summary..I'm so sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home?" Hayate glanced up at Himeno as he buttoned up his shirt.

Himeno shook her head, sending pink strands flying. A content smile graced her face, watching Hayate get ready for work, "I'm sure. Hitomiko and I will be just fine."

He sighed heavily and abandoned his task at hand, sitting down next to her on the bed that they shared. Himeno frowned when he placed a hand over her forehead, "You don't have a fever."

She scowled and swatted his hand away, "That's because I'm not sick! I'm okay. I just haven't been feeling that great lately."

"Lately?" Hayate glared at her, "It's been almost three months. You need to rest and you're hands are shaking again. Do you want me to talk to Kei? Maybe he can-

He stopped in mid-sentence when Himeno pressed her lips firmly against his. When she pulled away, she smiled again, "Stop worrying. I'm always okay. Besides, Hitomiko's sleeping right now and she'll be asleep for a few hours. I'll try to relax a little bit."

"She's been really fussy lately," Hayate protested. He shook his head, "I'm staying home."

Himeno rolled her eyes, "No! Please Hayate don't-" she sighed heavily, "Listen, the other knights and Takako are right next door. If I start feeling really sick I'll see if one of them can come over and watch Hitomiko for a bit..okay?"

Hayate closed his eyes and nodded, "Fine, okay."

Himeno giggled and kissed the corner of his mouth, "Hurry and get ready. You're going to be late for work. I'm going to go check on Hitomiko and make sure she's alright."

She quietly tiptoed to the room next to their's and opened the door slowly, wincing when it creaked. Shutting it behind her, she made her way over to the crib where her daughter was slumbering peacefully. She reached down and ran her hand over Hitomiko's pink locks, "Hi sweetheart."

She pulled away quickly when Hitomiko hiccupped. She didn't want to wake her up. Hitomiko was always extremely fussy if she was woken up too early.

"I'm leaving."

Himeno jumped when she felt arms wrap around her. She placed a hand to her heart, "Don't scare me like that!"

The knight chuckled softly, "Sorry. Hitomiko alright?"

Himeno nodded, "She's fine. Just sleeping. Say bye to her."

Hayate leaned down into the crib and kissed Hitomiko's rosy cheek, "Daddy will see you when I get home from work."

Grabbing Himeno's hand, he led them out of the infant's room and into the living room. Himeno was the first to break the awkward silence, "She really misses you when your gone."

Hayate rolled his eyes, "I'm so sure. She won't even say _dada_."

"She asks about you all day," Himeno frowned when Hayate narrowed his dark blue eyes at her, "She does! Just wait until you get home. She'll say it."

Hayate kissed Himeno on her cheek, "I'll believe it when I hear it. Take it easy today all right? Don't strain yourself."

Himeno huffed and pushed Hayate towards the door, "Go away. I'll be fine. Hitomiko and I will both be okay."

Once she got her boyfriend out the door, she quickly shut it behind her and leaned against it, "Dummy."

She sighed again and made her way to the sink to wash the dishes from earlier in the week. It was a nice day out. Maybe she would take Hitomiko to Awayuki Town to visit Mawata.

After the dishes were done, Himeno opted to clean the entire house. She wasn't in school anymore. After Hitomiko had been born it had taken her awhile to recover and she wasn't able to do her online classes. When she had tried to register for the new year she was informed that she had missed the deadline. She just couldn't win.

"Stupid school," Himeno mumbled, folding one of Hayate's towels.

Overall, her life after labor had been great so far. She loved being a mom and she loved watching Hayate and her daughter spend time together.

She turned her head quickly and almost dropped the towel she was folding when a piercing cry came from the next room. Hitomiko was awake.

Himeno placed the neatly folded towel on top of the dark blue comforter and stumbled a bit when a wave of dizziness passed over her. She held onto the doorframe tightly and breathed heavily waiting for it to pass.

* * *

"Hurry up you slowpoke," Mannen yelled, looking over his shoulder as he ran.

"I'm coming! Wait for me, wait for me!" Shin pleaded, trying to will his short legs to keep up with Hajime and Mannen.

"You guys," Goh called out annoyingly, "Wait for Shin."

"It's such a nice day out," Kei tilted his face up towards the sun, letting it warm his face. He could feel his Leafé being energized.

Takako hummed in agreement and intertwined her and Sasame's fingers. She looked up worriedly when she felt her husband go rigid, "Sasame?"

"Do you hear that?" he asked the group, closing his eyes to focus more.

The Leafé knights stopped walking and listened intently for the sound that Sasame was talking about.

"Crying," Goh mumbled, identifying the sound.

The white-haired knight snapped his eyes open and he released Takako's hand, "It's Hitomiko. Something's wrong."

Leading the way to the cottage, Takako pushed open opened the door and winced as the child's shrieks got louder, "Himeno?"

"Won't Hayate get mad knowing that we were inside his house?" Hajime inquired innocently.

"He'll just have to get over it," Kei mumbled, "I'm going to go get Hitomiko."

Following the sound of the crying, Kei soon found himself in Hitomiko's room. He gaped at the sight. Hitomiko was standing in her crib holding onto the bars and screeching at the top of her lungs, her usually pale face a dark red. Vomit covered the front of her pink footy pajama's. She had thrown up from crying for too long.

"Hitomiko," Kei breathed, picking up the screaming child. He held her carefully, trying to avoid getting vomit all over him, "Let's clean you up hmm?"

Although it took a bit of struggling with Hitomiko crying and squirming, Kei was finally able to get her out of her soiled pajamas and get her changed into a clean diaper and a new set of pajamas. Gently, he bounced the distraught child in his arms trying to calm her, "Don't you feel better now?"

Hitomiko peered up at him curiously, sobs still wracking throughout her tiny body, "M-m..Mama?"

"You want mommy?" Kei kissed her tearstained cheek and began to rub her back soothingly, "Alright, let's go see if we can find her."

He shut the door and walked into Himeno's room when he heard worried voices, "What's going on?"

"We found Himeno passed out on the floor," Sasame informed him, his lavender eyes filled with worry, "No concussion, but she hasn't woken up yet."

"I'm assuming she's been out for awhile considering the state Hitomiko was in when I found her. She was still in her crib," Kei leaned over a bit, trying to see Himeno's unconscious form.

Spotting her mother lying on the bed, Hitomiko's blue eyes widened and she extended her tiny arms towards her, "Mama! Mama!"

She began to struggle and wail in Kei's arms when Himeno didn't get up and immediately take her, "Mamaaaaaaa!"

"Shhhhhh," Kei soothed, pressing Hitomiko's face into his chest, "It's okay. She'll wake up soon."

"Give her to me," before Kei could even register what happened, Hitomiko was taken from him, "What's happening?"

"Hayate?" Kei turned to face the knight, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here stupid," Hayate turned his attention back to his daughter, "Hitomiko. Daddy's here now. Shhhhh. It's okay. Calm down."

Hearing her father's voice, Hitomiko quieted down, letting out a sob here and there. She still wanted Himeno.

Hayate patted her back, mumbling soothing words to her, "Mannen came to get me from work. What happened?"

Goh shrugged, "We don't know. We heard Hitomiko crying and when we came in Himeno was passed out on the floor. She's been out for awhile."

Hayate sighed heavily and shook his head, "She hasn't been feeling well for a few months now. I knew I should've stayed home today. She won't see a doctor."

"Well," Kei tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, "Now she has no choice."

Hayate traced the red-rims around Hitomiko's eyes, "Has she been crying for awhile?"

"Yes," Sasame answered, placing a cold rag on Himeno's forehead, "A long time."

"Hmm," Hayate hummed, shifting Hitomiko in his arms, "Is Himeno going to be alright?"

Kei looked at him sadly, "I don't know. Let's just wait until she wakes up."

Hayate nodded hesitantly and then glanced at Hitomiko who was now fast asleep, her tiny hands fisted in Hayate's jacked as she snored, "Poor thing wore herself out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Open up," Hayate brought a spoonful of blueberry yogurt to Hitomiko's pursed lips, "C'mon. It's really yummy."

"No!" Hitomiko shoved the spoon away and pursed her lips even tighter.

Hayate sighed irritably and began to move the spoon around in all directions, until he caught Hitomiko's eyes. She screeched with delight and opened her mouth, swallowing the yogurt willingly. Giggling, she flailed her tiny arms for more, "Num num, dada! Num num!"

Hayate laughed along with her, his blue eyes bright with happiness as he fed her another spoonful. When she finished, he threw the empty yogurt container away, "Was that yummy?"

He placed her toy pyramid on her highchair tray and took off all the colored rings, handing her the purple ring, "Here."

Peering at the ring curiously, Hitomiko began to bang the ring against the tray before she stuck it in her mouth and began to chew on it happily.

Disgruntled, Hayate knelt down and wiped the trails of drool from her chin, "Don't eat it."

"She's teething," Himeno mumbled, walking into the room still dressed in her pajama's. She yawned, "Good morning."

Hayate immediately went to Himeno and hugged her tightly before kissing the top of her head, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Himeno told him, breathing in his scent.

"You sure?" he pulled away from the hug to peer at her worriedly, "We were all so worried about you."

"I'm sure. Did you feed Hitomiko already?" Himeno inquired, her pink brows furrowing.

Hearing her name, Hitomiko dropped the ring from her mouth and stuck her arms up, demanding to be held.

"I gave her some yogurt, cereal, and milk," he pointed to the dishes in the sink, "She ate it all."

Himeno bit her lip disapprovingly and lifted Hitomiko out of her chair when she began to throw a fit, "No work today?"

"I took the week off to take care of Hitomiko and to help out around here," Hayate smiled at her, "Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes."

"Pancakes? Ooh, I want some!" Himeno exclaimed, her eyes bright.

Hayate poured some batter onto the pan, "How many?"

"A lot," Himeno slung the diaper bag over her arm, "I'm going to go give Hitomiko her bath now. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Hayate flipped the pancake over, chuckling, "I'll let you know when the pancakes are ready."

"I love you," Himeno called over her shoulder, before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Hitomiko, sit still please," Himeno said shakily, trying to hold back the smile on her face.

Hitomiko shrieked, a large grin lighting up her face and whacked her hands against the water, spraying Himeno. She shifted away when Himeno came at her with the dark blue washcloth.

This time, Himeno laughed as she tried to wash the suds out of her daughter's hair. They were both currently chest deep in the water and Himeno was afraid to let go, for fear that Hitomiko would drown, "You're going to get soap in your eyes."

Kicking her legs and flailing her arms, Hitomiko giggled madly as another round of the never-ending water fight she was having with her mother began. She cried out in protest and a frown broke out on her tiny face, when she was suddenly removed from the water and wrapped in a fluffy towel.

Himeno grimaced when Hitomiko's bottom lip began to quiver. She clutched her daughter closer to her, when she struggled to climb over her shoulder, trying to return to her wonderful bath, "I'm sorry honey, but we can't be out here for too long. You'll catch a cold."

A large smile crawled across Hayate's face when Himeno came back inside, "Was Hitomiko taking a bath or you?"

Himeno stuck her tongue out at him, "We both were. Are the pancakes ready?"

Hayate nodded, "Do you want me to dress Hitomiko while you dry off? When you're finished you can come back and eat."

"Alright," the young mother kissed Hitomiko's forehead before passing her over to Hayate.

"Da-daaaa!" Hitomiko chirped happily, the bath forgotten.

"Hi, my little baby," Hayate smiled warmly and made his way to the nursery.

He set Hitomiko down and was about to slip a clean diaper on her, but at soon as her tiny back touched the ground, she rolled over onto her stomach and began to scoot away, using tiny hands and tiny feet to push her across the ground.

She cried out in protest when Hayate picked her up and brought her back to where she was before, wriggling around and whimpering when Hayate resumed drying her off.

After some persuasion, Hayate got Hitomiko to sit still. Slipping a clean diaper on her, Hayate dressed her in a yellow undershirt with a red flower on it and over that a pair of tiny, denim overalls. He combed her pink locks and then placed a matching clip in her hair.

Lifting Hitomiko into his arms, Hayate led them both back into the living room, glancing around curiously when he found the dining room table to be empty. He expected Himeno to be there munching on her pancakes. The only thing there was an empty plate with crumbs on it, "Himeno?"

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of vomiting coming from the kitchen. Without thinking, he placed Hitomiko back into her highchair and rushed to Himeno's aid, "Himeno!?"

Himeno was leaning over the sink, both hands clutching the counter as she threw up everything in her system. Her body convulsed every time her stomach lurched. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Finally turning towards Hayate, she gave a lazy smile, "Hi."

Hayate blinked and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to the table so that they could watch Hitomiko who was sucking on her fist, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "T-those pancakes must've been bad or something."

Shaking his head, the knight placed a glass of water in front of her, "I had some. They're fine, but you're not."

Himeno bit her lip nervously and lowered her eyes, "I-is...are you _sure_ it's not possible for me to get pregnant again?"

Hayate's eyes saddened at her hopeful tone. He sat in the chair next to her and placed his hand atop of hers, giving it a light squeeze, "I'm sure. There's no way your pregnant. Giving birth to Hitomiko and carrying her for as long as you did took a lot out of you. Something is wrong Himeno and you need to get checked out."

Her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed thickly. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter and risk upsetting her. Instead, she nodded, "O-okay."

"Kei will be over soon," Hayate pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "You should rest until he gets here. I'll stay with Hitomiko."

Himeno nodded again, a single tear sliding down her face. Before Hitomiko could see, she quickly made her way to her room and shut the down behind her. She slid down it and brought her knees to her chest. Covering her face with her trembling hands, she began to cry.

* * *

"So, there's nothing wrong with her?" Hayate inquired.

Kei shook his head, watching Mannen and Shin play with Hitomiko, "I didn't say that."

Sasame sighed heavily, "Carrying Hitomiko for as long as she did and giving birth naturally took a great toll on her body. She's sick, Hayate. Very sick. She just needs to take it easy and not overdo it."

"Is Himeno going to die?" Hajime turned his head away slowly.

"Don't talk like that," Hayate scolded. He turned back to Kei, "She's going to be okay right?"

Kei ran his hand through his ponytail, "I don't know, Hayate. I can't even diagnose her at the moment. The only symptoms you've noticed is fainting and throwing up right?" he waited for his brother to nod, "Just keep an eye on her."

"And let us know," Takako picked Hitomiko up off of the floor, giggling when the child reached for her hair ribbon, "If you need any help with this cutie pie. I'd be happy to watch her if you need to take some time to be with Himeno."

"I can hear you all talking about me," Himeno stepped out from behind the doorway, a frown on her face, "I'm fine. I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys that."

Kei stood up as well, facing the former Prétear, "You're not fine Himeno..and I don't know why you would want to pretend to be. You should be lying in bed resting."

Himeno glared at him, "I don't have time for this, Kei. I have a family now. They need me to take care of them. Hitomiko needs me. I'm her mother."

"How do you expect to take care of others if you can't take care of yourself?" Goh chimed, glancing at Himeno briefly.

Himeno clenched her fist tightly, her knuckles turning white, "Get out. Get out of my house."

"Himeno!" Hayate gaped at her.

"Now!" Himeno raised her voice, careful not to scare her daughter, "I want you all out!"

"Fine," Takako gave Hitomiko to Himeno and gave a small smile, "Feel better soon."

Himeno hugged Hitomiko tightly, afraid that her daughter would disappear. When the knights finally left, she turned towards Hayate, her eyes softening, "I'm so sorry."

Hayate nodded. He didn't know what to say to her, "She's getting sleepy. It's past her nap time. Do you want me to-

"No," Himeno moved away when Hayate reached for Hitomiko, "I'll do it."

"Mama!" Hitomiko chirped, grasping Himeno's hair in her tiny hands.

"Do you wanna come lie with mama for awhile?" Himeno crooned, "Come on."

_'Himeno.'_ Hayate thought worriedly, seeing the girl falter in her steps, _'Please...please be okay.'_


End file.
